


Intoxicated

by Gaylagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaylagher/pseuds/Gaylagher





	Intoxicated

“One bottle of beer,” Ian promised. They were at the Gallagher house, a party with loud music and booze—classic spur-of-the-moment Gallagher party. Ian dragged Mickey to the party, which Mickey hated but dealt with it, because it made Ian happy.

“One bottle of beer,” Mickey echoed, and gave him one. Ian was not a man of his word, however; because one bottle snowballed into two. Mickey sighed as Ian sat beside his brother, checking a beautiful man with cerulean eyes that were hard, creamy white skin and raven hair that was swept back. His demeanor was intimidating, and the knuckle tattoos certainly helped him look scary. However everything about him screamed “needy bottom” to Ian.

“Who’s the hottie?” Ian slurred, nodding towards Mickey. His heart beat erratically inside his chest as his eyes started drinking the man in. His eyes were parched and the only way to quench the thirst was the striking man.

Lip looked at Ian like he had three heads, then realized that his brother was inebriated, and decided to fuck with him. “Mickey Milkovich,” Lip replied. “Rumour has it that he’s gay as fuck.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian smirked.

“Yeah. I’m not sure, though,” Lip frowned, feigning confusion. “Don’t really keep up on Southside gossip.”

“I’ll turn him gay,” Ian replied confidently.

“He could be straight.”

“So is spaghetti, until it—”

“Until it gets wet,” Lip interrupted. “I know. Go for him. I’ll be here if he beats the shit outta you. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Ian replied and staggered over to the man, breath hitching in his throat. He realized that his attraction was much more than sexual. It shook him to his core. Ian needed this man like plants needed carbon dioxide. He was a vital factor in Ian’s life.

Ian might be in love with the man and it scared him.

Was this love at first sight? Did love at first sight exist? Apparently so. God he wanted to love Mickey so bad. His throat felt dry as sandpaper and he cleared his throat, unintentionally getting Mickey’s attention. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Mickey greeted. “You’re drunk.”

“Yeah,” Ian started, “drunk in love.” _Goddamn it, Ian._ “I’ve been watching you.”

“Yeah?” Mickey inquired, amused.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ian complimented.

“Miss me with that gay shit, man,” Mickey replied his ears tinged red, “no need to compliment me.”

“You deserve to be put on a pedestal,” Ian argued. “Let me do that.” Mickey gnawed on his lower lip, clearly not knowing what to say. Ian wanted to bite that puffy, pink lip for him, kiss those lips, find out how soft they are against Ian’s. He didn’t know if Mickey was taken though, and he didn’t want to be a homewrecker. “You single?”

“What?” Mickey replied, confusion etched onto his face. “Fuck no, you of all people know that. Is this some kinda fuckin’ test? Are you testing my loyalty? You _seriously_ that insecure?” His confusion morphed into anger.

Ian didn’t reply. He felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs, and his heart was in agony. He’d never felt pain like this. Tears blurred his vision as he blubbered like an idiot. So much for going for a man he was in love with. Ian got up with wobbly legs, hightailing out of there, leaving a very confused Mickey in his wake.

Tears streamed down his face as he swallowed back a sob. The man his heart was beating for was _taken._ He hated the asshole that had him; Ian knew that the asshole didn’t love Mickey the way he loved Mickey.

Ian vowed to win Mickey over, no matter how difficult it may be for Ian. With a shaky hand, he wiped his tears away and struggled to pull himself together.

Ian was a soldier; he’ll soldier on and he’ll get his love, no matter what.

 

***************

Ian’s head pounded relentlessly, unwavering, as he punched out a groan. His bones felt heavy and he wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed, and let the world disappear as he slipped back into unconsciousness. However, his stupid boyfriend had other plans.

“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker,” Mickey said, walking in the small room Ian shared with his brothers.

“Not so loud,” Ian mumbled, turning to his side so he can see Mickey. Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian’s pallid, freckled cheek, making the latter smile sleepily.

“Get up, Mumbles,” Mickey said. “Gotta take your pills.”  Ian groaned and sat up, letting Mickey give him his pills. “Made you breakfast. Be down in five. I got a crazy ass story to tell you.” He grinned mischievously before walking out of the room.

The remnants of Ian’s memory of the night prior were nonsensical. He remembered talking to Lip and then talking to Mickey, and crying over something he couldn’t remember. It must’ve been over something extremely stupid.

Later, when Ian was in the kitchen with the others, he was in denial of how inebriated he was the night before. “Come on, Lip,” Ian grumbled and Lip smirked. “You’re exaggerating. I did not drink that much last night.” Lip raised his eyebrows, that stupid smirk still not wiping off of his face.

“Oh really?” Lip replied, “You were flirting with Mickey.” Mickey snickered, and Ian raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He didn’t get what was so funny.

“Okay?” Ian replied, perplexed. “He’s my boyfriend. Of course I’d flirt with him.”

“You seriously don’t remember what happened last night?” Lip replied.

“I remember bits and pieces, yeah,” Ian answered truthfully.

“You asked Mickey if he was single,” Lip stated matter-of-factly, “and then cried when he said no.” So _that_ was why he cried. He was right, it was over something stupid. Ian felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Jesus,” Ian commented.

“The asshole egged you on,” Mickey said, “decided to be a dickhead and fuck with your drunk ass.”

“What went through your head when I asked you?” Ian asked Mickey.

“That you were an insecure little shit and tried to test my loyalty. And then you cried which confused the shit out of me,” Mickey shrugged. Ian’s eyes travelled to his smug asshole of a brother.

“I’m guessing you aren’t going to let me live this down.”

“You guessed correctly,” Lip grinned.

“Fuck you for egging me on,” Ian said, no malice behind his tone.

“Shouldn’t have drank that much,” Lip shrugged and Mickey nodded his agreement.

Assholes.


End file.
